


Bittersweet Outcomes

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Lance (Voltron), Gen, I've had this idea for a while, Thace is Lance's father, Thace lives, causally retags this cause i fucked up the first time, even though s5 just came out, i needed a quick project to pull myself out of a slump okay, jumping back to the end of s2 for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: The battle is over and Shiro is gone.  Vanished without a trace.  It's not something Lance is happy about.  But it could have been a lot, lot worse for the Blue Paladin if Keith's mic had been off.





	Bittersweet Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm working on a thing for someone right now and fell into a slump. This is how I dragged myself out. It's an idea I've had for a while and since no one else will write Galra Lance I suppose I must do it myself.
> 
> [What me to write you a thing? Go here to find out details.](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)

Anger spurred Lance into motion while Keith collapsed in front of the empty Black Lion.  Anger and pain and terror pushing him to turn right on heel and leave the hanger of Paladins in differing states of shock.

“Lance?”  Hunk called after him.  The Blue Paladin didn’t reply, walking with a singular goal and shaking hands.

Shiro was gone. 

Shiro was _gone_.

Shiro.  Was.  Gone.

Disappeared into thin air as though he’d never been there at all.  If Lance didn’t know all he did he might’ve tried denial, told himself it was impossible.  Unfortunately, he knew enough about druids and Haggar to know it was all very, very possible.  Shiro was gone, and there was a good chance there’d be no trail to follow, no hints to piece together.

Shiro was gone, and Lance might never see him again.

Shiro was gone, and Thace had very nearly gotten himself killed, and Lance would’ve been mourning them both at once, and he wasn’t sure he could’ve handled that.  What the hell had Thace been _thinking_?

When Shiro had suggested they keep their mics constantly on for the fight Lance had been hesitant.  He was well aware he said some weird things in the heat of battle, he hadn’t wanted the team to know about those things thank you very much.  Lance was more than a little glad he’d caved when he’d heard Thace’s voice carrying through Keith’s mic.

“Paladin, this is where my journey ends, but, as a member of Voltron, you have a bigger mission.  You must understand that.” 

“No!”  Lance screamed, his blood running cold in his veins at the galra spy’s calm tone.  “Keith, you make sure he gets out of there!”  He demanded, knowing his voice wouldn’t carry the way Thace’s had.  Keith faltered a moment, taken off guard by Lance’s terrified shout, before he followed the order.

“Thace, we can both get out of here.”  The Red Paladin said, his tone not nearly panicked enough for Lance’s comfort, couldn’t Keith see this was a life or death situation?

“One of us has to stay behind.  It’s the only way to make sure this works.”  Thace argued.  “Quickly, you must go.” 

“No one has to stay behind; there’s always another way.”  Lance snapped.  “You tell him I’ll hate him if he doesn’t get out of there!”

“Lance?  What?”  Keith said, confusion clear in his tone.  In the back of his mind, Lance knew Keith had no idea what was going on.  In the front of his mind he didn’t care about that, only cared that Thace got out of there dammit!

“Lance?”  Thace repeated the name, a different kind of confusion in his voice.

“Yes, Lance!”  The Blue Paladin called as though Thace could hear him.  “Get out of there!”

“We have to go.”  Keith reminded, still sounding confused but pushing that aside for the explosive issue at hand.

“…Lead the way, Paladin.”  Thace didn’t protest this time, and Lance breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Lance, a little help buddy!”  Hunk returned his focus to the battle at hand, leaving Lance unable to track the motions of the galra spy following Keith.  He’d wanted to keep tabs on them, make sure Thace really got out okay but settled for seeing the galra himself once the battle was over.

But then Shiro had been unresponsive, and panic had driven him first to the Black Lion.

Now Shiro was gone, and Lance could’ve lost everything in one battle.  Even the thought had him almost petrified with fear.

He found the galra in question standing in the command room, talking with Kolivan, Coran, and Allura.  The four turned to Lance as he stormed through open door, blue eyes blurred with tears he didn’t notice.  He was fuming, anger and fear blurring in his mind. 

“Lance, my boy, is Shiro alright?”  Coran asked, smiling but exhausted.  Lance ignored him for the moment, storming right up to Thace who was staring back with wide eyes.

“What the hell were you thinking?!”  He demanded, scream mixing with a sob as he hit his fists against Thace.  Once, twice, before the energy escaped him and Lance simply left them there, leaning against the taller galra.  He was angry; he reminded himself as another sob escaped his throat.  Fuming, as the tears started streaming.

“I thought you were dead,”  Thace said softly, hand hesitating a moment before he rested it against Lance’s head.  “Maria and Rafael were told you were dead.”  The way he said it, so fragile and broken almost crushed Lance’s anger.

“The Garrsion’s full of stupid liars.”  He growled, annoyed his parents would have taken what some stupid Garrison officials had said as truth.  Had they at least tried to look for themselves?  “Even if I was how could you?!  What about Marco, huh?  And Luis and Veronica?  And Mami and Papi?”  He glared.  “How could you do that to us?  They wouldn’t’ve even known!”

“I would have informed them,” Kolivan spoke up, before quickly stepping away again when Lance turned his glare to the Blade leader.

“I’m sorry,” Thace repeated, brushing his hand through Lance’s hair in a soothing motion.  “I thought it would be safer for the universe if I stayed to ensure the explosion.  I was only thinking of making a universe they were safe in.”

“I don’t want a universe without you Pa.”  Lance sniffled, burying his head in Thace’s chest.  Thace wrapped his arms around Lance, holding him close and tight.  Lance listened to the sound of his Pa’s heart, proving to himself that it was still beating.  Shiro was gone, but Lance had his Pa back, and he could handle that.  There would need to be explanations, he’d ‘forgotten’ to mention the identity of his third parent to even Hunk after all, but that was a future Lance problem.  Right now, all that mattered was his father's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> One of this days I'll finish that Kolivan-and-Lance-are-Brothers fic and add to that Keith-and-Lance-are-Brothers fic...  
> I just really like Lance having secret family members okay, and no one else writes it
> 
> [What me to write you a thing? Go here to find out details.](http://kails-musings.tumblr.com/com)


End file.
